1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound output system, and more particularly, to an apparatus for controlling the volume of output sound and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The general characteristics of sound output from a sound output system are shown in FIG. 1. Users are not sensitive to variation in sound output within intervals (101) and (102) of FIG. 1. In this regard, a conventional sound output system is designed, taking into account the relation between volume level and sound output so that sound output varies linearly with volume control, as shown in FIG. 1.
That is, in FIG. 1, an interval between S1 and S2, an interval between S2 and S3, and an interval between Sn-1 and Sn are the same. If a user increases a volume level from V1 to V2, the sound output level increases from S1 to S2, and if the user decreases the volume level from V3 to V2, the sound output level decreases from S3 to S2.
Since conventional sound output systems output sound on the basis of a relationship between a volume level and a sound output that is determined in advance, conventional sound output systems cannot satisfy the desires for precise volume control of users such as music experts who are sensitive to minor variations in sound output.